talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maranis Selshiram
Maranis Selshiram Evergreen Sentinels Commander Leader within the Evergreen Sentinels, Sentinel Liason to Bastion, Elemental Mage Date of Birth: Moonharvest 3rd, 1161 (56 years old) Female Elf Appearance: '''Maranis is short compared to many humans, although tall for an elf, sporting now-tanned skin, dark brown hair that hangs relatively short, and grey eyes. She has a very slight frame and feminine appearance, although her near-permanent icy glare is off-putting enough that most don't notice. Her usual 'uniform' as a Elemental Mage and Senior Tactician among the sentinels is a deep green tunic and pants, tucked into brown boots. A white, hooded mage's robe hangs open over these, and all of it is belted at the waist with a white belt of what looks like some kind of animal fur. These days, however, she's taken to wearing a modified version of the armor that Sentinel Rangers typically wear when she's expecting trouble. '''Personality: '''As mentioned, the Maranis of now is a didactic and somewhat harsh person, both with herself and others - the exceptions being some of her colleagues in the Sentinels and what few friends she's made in Bastion. A great deal of it is overcompensation - she was required to learn a great deal of mental discipline while training with the Sentinals and worries that 'loosening up' would result in her slipping into the general troublemaker and 'failure' that she was decades ago. Despite this attitude, she is willing to bend rules and will aid a decent cause - if it is requested or ordered of her. She also has a dry sense of humor that can spring up in conversation from time to time. There are things that Maranis enjoys - she appreciates good food and peaceful music, and likes staying by a fire with a decent book as much as the next person, especially when the weather is bad. And while she would never admit it, she does experience a small, guilty thrill whenever she manages to obliterate a particularly odious enemy or obstacle with her magic. Maranis does not know a great deal about the latest technology. Gadgetry is rare in her homeland, and she becomes anxious when forced to rely on it. She also typically fares rather poorly in combat when unable to use her magic, which frustrates her as even most other mages in the Sentinels can do better - though she has been improving. Her current fluency in the human tongues is another source of embarrassment - as they are not her primary language, she occasionally finds herself searching for the right word on matters of advanced theory or lore. '''Background (Pre-Game): Born in Moonharvest of 1161 to the Selshiram Clan, Maranis displayed a talent for elemental magic and abstract thought later than most. Prior to that, she had seemed unable to settle on a plan of any sort of study or profession, other than causing a stir. She mostly seemed contrary and a troublemaker, her antics increasing in disruptiveness and severity until finally she was caught and forced to enlist in the Evergreen Sentinels, a group of elves composed of forest rangers, magic-users, soldiers, diplomats, and spies dedicated to defending the wilder northern reaches of the continent. After utterly failing ranger training, she developed her magical abilities and discovered a talent for tactical analysis as well as self-sufficiency on both individual and group levels. This eventually elevated her to a leadership position - strictly speaking, the Sentinels do not have formal ranks, but for ease of communication with other races she refers to herself as a commander, which is indicative of the approximate authority she has over the nearby Sentinel units. That ease of communication became important recently, as the time came when the need to send out some of the more militant Sentinels arose, and Maranis was selected to head to Bastion against her wishes. The reasoning of her superiors was that the typically frosty Maranis would do well to be exposed to human cultures. She would also have the opportunity to stretch her somewhat unimaginative, if accurate, tactical thinking and expand her magical abilities to include other types of spells. History (In-Game): '''Unfortunately, upon her entry to Bastion, she discovered that her human counterparts had failed to show up. As she had no orders covering this instance, and since her posting here is semi-permanent, this left her holding the bill for things like her lodging, her supplies, her studies, and her mission goals. She refused to take charity on this matter - her pride in her own self-sufficency wouldn't allow it - and so struck a deal with Christophe Marane and his Dragon's Disciples that drew her slowly into the periphery of the politics in the Waterfront District - and the investigation of what appeared to be demonic influences in the area. This changed when another of the Sentinels, a ranger and former rival of Maranis's named Vazrisa, appeared and told Maranis that the Elders' plans had been massively accelerated, and that the Sentinels would be sending out agents everywhere on the continent before too long - and that Maranis's new orders were to keep Bastion stable and friendly to the elves at all times. This was almost immediately compounded by the increasing pressures on the Lord Marshal - evidence of demonic activity in the Waterfront prompted a purge, and in an effort to try to keep Bastion together, Maranis approached the Lord Marshal, offering to join the peacekeeping forces for the Waterfront Shakedown. This proved fruitful, if not necessarily fortuitous. Sentinel agendas were aided by Maranis emerging on the winning side of that conflict, but it revealed that the Nether Realm presence in Bastion might be greater than anyone had anticipated. Additionally, other nations and groups have their own designs on the city Maranis is charged with repairing and guarding. The elf is starting to think that she and her agents might not be able to handle this alone... '''Advantages: Perception I 2 -- ''Mid Utility. Elves tend to possess superior senses to most humans, finding it easier to be vigilant and notice details that others might miss. '''Agility I 5' -- All Combat Ranges, Mid Utility. Elves also tend to have faster reflexes and quicker, more graceful movements that allow them to dodge attacks more easily and perform above-average feats of athleticism. Intelligence II 4 -- Low Social, Low Utility. Intelligent characters are knowledgeable, clever and learn quickly. They may also impress or entertain others by speaking on scholarly subjects. Elemental Magic II 12 -- All Combat Ranges, High Utility. Elemental Mages call upon the foundational spirits of the world to produce various magical effects. Elemental Magic includes the subschools of Fire Magic, Water Magic, Air Magic, and Earth Magic, but is more versatile than any one of them at the expense of raw power. Water Magic I 4 -- Short and Mid Range Combat, Mid Utility. Water Mages call upon water spirits to provide related effects. Powerful Water Mages can actually pull enough moisture from most sources to use the advantage regardless of whether or not there is a body of standing water around. Beauty I 1 -- Low Social. Maranis is pretty despite the scarring that has begun to accumulate from her career with the Sentinels. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the personality to make the most of it. Lore (Arcane) II 2 -- Low Utility. Maranis is a subject matter expert when it comes to most kinds of magic. In terms of forbidden magic like Beguiler Magic or Blood Magic, material is harder to come by and so her understanding is patchier - but she is a fast learner... Ranger Training I 5 -- All Combat Ranges, Mid Utility. With the chaotic life that she's been leading since arriving in Bastion, Maranis has recovered what she knew of her extended Ranger Training and - with the assistance of Calis, has begun filling in the gaps left in it from years ago. Rank (Senior Tactician) I 1 -- Low Social. Actually about midway up in the overall Evergreen Sentinel command structure, Maranis has an awkward social position in Bastion as the Brightleaf liason to Bastion's government that nonetheless occasionally works out in her favor, especially when dealing with the First Regiment or any expatriates from the Brightcrest Mountains. Related Story Elements: Elves, Elemental Magic, Evergreen Sentinels, Brightleaf Clans/Northern Wilds